Maple Treeway
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Maple Treeway. Full of nice cool breezes, beautiful scenery, a lot of falling leaves, and giant Wigglers that just like to stomp on top of maple trees all day. Pretty cool place to just hang and chill.
1. Chapter 1

**Maple Treeway  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I think it's pretty obvious that I love Mario Kart Wii to the point where I make fanfics based on it. It must be a stroke of luck. Or maybe I appreciate the locations. Or something else. Ehh, I dunno, enjoy.

* * *

Autumn is such a wonderful time of the year. Colors changing everywhere, everything seeming even more vibrant, a nice cool breeze to cool down the summer blisters... not to mention, food of all sorts abound.

But what is it about Autumn that makes it beautiful? Perhaps it can be seen in Maple Treeway, where's it's always Autumn regardless of what season. Here, the leaves are always red, yellow, and orange, and they always seem to pop back up on trees as soon as they fall. Plenty of critters can be seen here, such as the giant Wigglers found on top of the maple trees. But what makes the area so pleasant?

It was nice. It had a balance of hot and cold, but obviously more so cool than warm, which was good, because Autumn is just the breeze anyone can use after a blistering heatwave during summer. Plus, it's so nice to collect all of the fallen leaves, and take in everything in bloom, with all the critters preparing themselves for hibernation, enjoying all the fruit just ripe for eating, and just to have a gentle cool wind blowing in your face while racing. Gliding here is very popular because of that. But of course, just sitting back amongst the maple trees and relaxing is pretty cool, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette was riding on her Bit Bike, racing against Petey Piranha (who was in his based Piranha Prowler, which was Yellow with white spots and red petals), and Dry Bowser, who was on his Flame Runner. The three racers all went through the giant barrel, heading to the top of one of the maple trees as they went around the curve, going through several piles of collected dropped leaves.

"Golly… I really do love being here," Toadette admitted as she closed her eyes, letting the gentle cool Autumn breeze hit her face. "This place feels like home, even though its miles away…"

Dry Bowser pushed Toadette off the tree branch, causing her to fall in the freshwater below. Toadette respawned on the end of the tree branch, going on top of the red and orange leaves where two giant Wigglers awaited visitors. Petey Piranha bumped Toadette into one of the two Wigglers, prompting her to grab a nearby Star and ram both Petey and Dry Bowser, making the two heavy weight characters dizzy as she dashed around another tree branch.


	3. Chapter 3

On the large circular area resting atop of the large maple tree where the race track looped around, two Wigglers were minding their own business, just walking about as they usually do. Suddenly, a blue Cataquack out of nowhere emerged from one of the leaf piles, running up towards the Wiggler on the left and flipping it into the air with a lot of power. The Wiggler fell on its back, unable to get back on its feet.

The other Wiggler gasped as it witnessed what just occurred, prompting it to run towards the rescue. But the blue Cataquack was quick to counter, flipping the second Wiggler into the air as well, causing it to fall on its back. The blue Cataquack laughed as it then minded its own business, with the two giant Wigglers unable to flip back onto their feet.

The playable female Wiggler shook her head in disappointment as she folded her arms, unable to do anything about the situation. Toadette patted her on the back, attempting to make her feel better, but not really doing well.


	4. Chapter 4

Mario got stuck in the cannon, causing it to shut down temporarily. All of the racers gathered around, to see what was going on. The green shelled Lakitu was trying to pull Mario out, but failed. Dry Bowser shook his head as he folded his skeletal arms, while Toadette, Birdo, and Wiggler looked on in shock.

"Gee, does this mean we won't be able to race here for a while?" Toadette asked as she had her hands behind her back.

Wiggler was holding a munch of Super Leaves, shaking her head as she didn't know what to do with them. "I guess we'll have to find something else to do..." She moaned.

Birdo turned to Wiggler, looking at her oddly as she placed her hands on her hips. "What's with those leaves, Wiggler?"

Wiggler looked at Birdo, and then shoved the Super Leaves down her throat, gulping it down as she shrugged. "What leaves? I don't know what you're talking about!" She burped.

Birdo sighed as she rolled her eyes, with Toadette pretty confused.


	5. Chapter 5

What is it about Autumn that makes everything so pleasant?

"Leaves!" Diddy exclaimed as he was collecting every colored leaf he could find, from the reds, to the yellows, to the oranges, and to the mixes of the three.

Toadette and Bowser Jr. were also leaf collecting, taking pleasure in snatching up as many leaves possible to celebrate in the annual Leaf Pile Swimming, where whoever swam the most in the leaf piles would get something sweet. What was it? A nice golden trophy filled with the most vibrant of the autumn leaves! Fun stuff like this only comes once around a year, but oh is it so worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

Funky Kong was fixing up the large brown barrel that shot up towards the large maple tree. All of the other racers , mostly Miis and one Shy Guy, were wondering what was taking so long, with one random light female Mii getting frustrated.

"What's taking so long?" The incredibly high pitched female Mii exclaimed as she shook her disembodied hands.

Funky held a monkey wrench in his right hand, shaking his head at the female Mii. "Keep your disembodied head on! I'm doing as much as I can!" He replied snarkly.

The female Mii continued complaining as she continued to shake her hands, while Funky rolled his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

The leaves were falling faster than expected, and everyone were appreciating it. King Boo was scaring away the babies by spooking them within piles of dead leaves, as Birdo and Donkey Kong were collecting leaves together, placing them in big piles. Toadette and Diddy Kong were playing a game of hide and go seek, using the wooden cottages as hiding points as Funky Kong and Daisy were racing each other on their usual bikes, with Funky using the Flame Runner and Daisy using the Mach Bike.

"Tthis place seems to change every day," Koopa commented as he folded his yellow arms, turning to Shy Guy. "It quite is a predicament, isn't it?"

Shy Guy nodded as he was holding a red balloon. "Hey, it's just like the Autumn season itself! Great things come in changes!"

They both laughed as they kept watching everyone have a lot of fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Birdo was watching from the starting line as several random Miis were having a battle at the cannon, yellow banana peels and green Koopa shells being tossed about as they were determined to be the better Mii. Wiggler pulled up in her B Dasher, wondering why the Miis were acting so brash.

"Those guys sure like to be aggressive, huh?" Wiggler asked as she folded her arms, turning to Birdo. "I just rather race with my fellow racers then mess with other racers."

Birdo shrugged as she placed her hands on her hips. "Well, Wiggler, Miis tend to be a confusing bunch. They have this strange ego where they want to be the best." She closed her eyes. "They'll never learn, those lot."

Wiggler sighed as she nodded in agreement, watching more random Miis join in on the mishaps.


	9. Chapter 9

Birdo finished cleaning up the wooden cottages that populated the Maple Treeway, placing the fallen red autumn leaves in neat piles as she placed her wooden broom next to the starting line. She folded her arms as she murmured with joy, having done a good job.

"Well, I cleaned up the racetrack, and now I don't have to worry about it anymore..." Birdo muttered to herself as she sighed, closing her eyes as she began to shake her head. "But what do I do now that everything is fixed up?"

After several silent seconds, Birdo shrugged as she decided to play around in the piles of leaves she created, willing to clean up again as she decided that enjoying the moment was better than everything being perfect for a long while. After all, why wait for excitement to come?


	10. Chapter 10

Leaves continued to fall from the bright, cheerful maple trees as racers continued zipping around the natural race course. Wiggler, riding in her Bumble V kart, was taking the time to lick the maple syrup falling off a nearby maple tree, moaning with pleasure as Toadette passed by in her Standard Kart, slowing down and backing up, to see what Wiggler was doing.

"Errr... Wiggs, are you all right?" Toadette asked as she tilted her head to the right, somewhat unsure of Wiggler's actions.

Wiggler turned to Toadette, waving her top arms at her. "Let me be! I'm trying to eat here!"

Toadette rubbed the back of her head with her right hand. "But, aren't you racing?" She remarked.

Before Wiggler could response, both of the girls were zapped by a lightning bolt, courtesy of Dry Bowser, who was purposely in last in his Flame Flyer kart as he used a star, heading right for the cannon.


	11. Chapter 11

Koopa was shivering, feeling the cool breezes going through the maple trees. "It got cooler here, didn't it?"

Birdo patted him on the right shoulder. "Well, it's to be expected. It's autumn." She told him.

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes, painting one of the wooden cottages a nice golden color to replace the moldy brown. "Pssh. It's always autumn here. They call this the Maple Treeway for a reason."

"I thought that was because of the maple trees." Toadette commented as she munched on some caramel apples.

Everyone shrugged as they continued on with their business.


	12. Chapter 12

"The leaves are falling again." Shy Guy commented, looking down from the top of the main maple tree.

Koopa Troopa placed his hands on his hips. "Yeah, so? They always fall."

Shy Guy rubbed the back of his head. "I'm just saying, they're falling more than they usually do." He mumbled, stating with interest.

Koopa shrugged as he opened his eyes, remarking, "Well, this area's famous for its leaves. Just be thankful that we don't have to clean it up."

Suddenly, the two generic enemies got bowled over by Dry Bowser riding in the white Piranha Prowler, who was using a Golden Mushroom to catch up to Dry Bones riding in the black colored Blue Falcon.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ahh! The leaves! They're chasing me!" Luigi exclaimed as he ran backwards, heading past the finish line.

Toadette, Birdo, and Wiggler all looked at each other oddly as Dry Bowser shook his head in shame. Luigi fell right off the ground, falling into the freshwater below. Luigi then rose up, calling for help as he splashed vigorously, too frightened to get a grip as he then drowned.

Birdo noticed that Toadette and Wiggler were looking at her, causing her to groan as she placed her hands on her hips. "Fine, I'll go rescue him this time. Again. For the tenth time." She sighed as she dashed towards the back, jumping into the river and plunging, grabbing the unconscious Luigi and heading back up to the surface. Birdo climbed up the ridge with Luigi over her right shoulder, making it back to land as she dumped Luigi on the brown orange ground. Toadette, Wiggler, and Dry Bowser all walked over to look down at Luigi, with Birdo pushing down on his stomach.

"Come on, you green freak of nature," Birdo commented, causing Luigi to spit out the water that went through his body.

Luigi woke up, shaking his head as he got up, looking around. He frowned as he lowered his head, feeling embarrassed. "It happened again, didn't it?"

Birdo, Wiggler, Toadette, and Dry Bowser all nodded their heads in unison. Luigi sighed as he cuddled up, holding his knees as he started crying, not feeling any confidence.


	14. Chapter 14

Birdo was doing cleaning around her summer home in the Maple Treeway, managing to make the place sparkle greatly. As Birdo finished cleaning the last of her windows, she headed outside, to see the piles of collected leaves. She looked up to see one of the trees that towered over her house, having the last of the deciduous leaves, which fell off at the push of a gentle north breeze.

"Well, this calls for the good old broom," Birdo insisted as she went back inside and got her broom, using it to push the leaves together to make a pile.

It took five minutes and seventy eight seconds, but she managed to form another nice pile of leaves, joining the other six piles of leaves made earlier. Grinning, Birdo went inside and got out her leaf bags out, putting the dropped leaves into the bags and closing them up. Having the seven piles of leaves all confined within seven bags each, Birdo smiled as she cleaned her hands and sat on the porch, reading a book.

"Oh, how I love Autumn Cleaning..." Birdo assured as she sighed of relief, the nice temperature making the porch a pleasant place to relax.


	15. Chapter 15

"Leaves! Leaves!" King Boo exclaimed in horror as he moved about swiftly. "Autumn leaves, they're so dreadful! Why are there so many leaves!"

Petey Piranha and Dry Bowser both shook their heads as King Boo continued screaming in horror, with Toadette cleaning her pink colored Bullet Bike, being knocked on her back by King Boo.

"Ouch! Hey, watch where you're panicking, bub!" Toadette called out angrily as she shook her right fist at King Boo angrily, grabbing the wrench and continuing to tune up her bike. "That ghastly king sometimes, I swear..."

King Boo ignored Toadette's angry cry, as he went right through several wooden cottages, causing all of them to collapse as he continued screaming at the top of his ghoulish lungs, with Dry Bowser zapping him with a bolt of blue lightning to paralyze King Boo, causing him to fall on the leaves below him.


	16. Chapter 16

The Maple Treeway was still as appealing as it ever was, with all the racers making the rounds around the race course. Leaves were knocked aside, Wigglers were stomping on the top of the trees, all was well in the forever autumn area, with Wiggler taking the lead from Shy Guy and Lakitu, who were trailing her.

Toadette was watching from the house on the top of the top of the tree, with Birdo making some apple smoothies to chime in with the autumn fever. Toadette took one of the smoothies, slurping it and giggling with glee as she enjoyed the smooth taste, watching Honey Queen zoom through underneath and swerving around the tree branch, tossing a non winged Blue Shell in front of her, hitting Shy Guy and Lakitu.

"Sorry, Honey. Not today," Wiggler commented as she glanced behind her, using the star that she stored in, causing the Blue Shell's explosion to do nothing as she continued speeding on through. She glanced behind her again, giggling.

Honey Queen frowned as she was unable to get Wiggler, following her through the small green tunnel as SHy Guy and Lakitu respawned, now trailing behind the two big female bugs.


	17. Chapter 17

"Boy, do I love autumn," Diddy Kong clamored as he grabbed a bunch of dead leaves, sniffing them as he closed his eyes. "They just remind me of home for some reason."

Toadette had both of her hands behind her head, tilting her head to the right. "Golly, maybe it's because most of the games you're in were released in November?"

Diddy turned his head back at Toadette, shaking his head as he continued gushing over the autumn season, fingering the leaves. "Or, maybe it's because leaves are so wonderful and colorful! Like me!" He smiled sheepishly.

Bowser Jr. scoffed, drinking some green tea as he was reading an article in the newspaper he held about wood. "You had a bit too much maple syrup, monkey boy..."


	18. Chapter 18

The leaves continued to fall around the racers in the Maple Treeway as Birdo and Daisy watched from the wooden cabin closest to the barrel, with Daisy wearing her biker outfit as Birdo was munching on fluffy pancakes with maple syrup. Princess Daisy's stomach growled loudly as she licked her lips together, staring at Birdo's pancakes.

"Man, those sure look yummy..." Daisy admitted as she rubbed her grumbling stomach with her right hand. "Where did you get the pancakes?"

Birdo glanced at Daisy as she sucked in another pancake. "Oh, I made these myself. I got the syrup from one of the maple trees." She chuckled as she waved her right hand. "Oh, you really should try this, it's wonderfully delicious!"

Daisy attempted to take a maple syrup covered pancake from Birdo, but Toadette accidentally spun into Daisy in her pink colored standard kart. Daisy screamed as she and Toadette fell into the freshwater together, while Birdo shook her head as she kept munching on the pancakes.


	19. Chapter 19

"...So, why are we back here?" Funky Kong asked Dry Bowser as they were at the top of the path of the tree in the Maple Treeway, just right where the racers landed after being blasted through the barrel.

Dry Bowser patted Funky on the right shoulder, shaking his skeletal head. "Hush now, Funk. This is part of our little prank we're going to pull..."

Funky scratched the back of his head. "I didn't know you were into pranks, Dry Bowser." He remarked bluntly.

"I'm not." Dry Bowser commented with a scoff as he folded his skeletal arms, his eyes glowing green. "But even an agent of death like me needs to have some fun." He then snapped his fingers as he and Funky hid in the bright orange leaves above them.

Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina all landed on the path after being blasted by the barrel, all three of them on the fastest bikes available in their class, and all of them wearing their tight biker costumes. Suddenly, an angry horde of wasps out of nowhere appeared, all of them targeting and stinging the three royal females, causing them to scream in pain. Funky watched in horror and amazement while Dry Bowser chuckled to himself, with the green shelled Lakitu also noticing the horrific scene, causing the other racers to stop at the barrel, to prevent the same thing from happening.


	20. Chapter 20

Toadette and Birdo looked at each other as the barrel was being fixed up by several Monty Moles, due to the recent rain from last night soaking it completely. The two girls were looking all around the autumn race course, with everything being damp and mushy.

"Ewww... I think I can feel my feet sinking..." Toadette mumbled as she looked down, to see her brown shoes halfway in the soggy dirt.

Birdo shook her head as she place her hands on her hips. "Well, we weren't going to be racing anyway. We're just here to check out how much damage the rain did." She sighed as she closed her eyes, tilting her head up. "At least it wasn't a hurricane..."


	21. Chapter 21

"...So, you wanna go?" Shy Guy asked Wiggler.

Wiggler turned to Shy Guy, folding her top arms together. "Go where? Through this giant barrel?"

Shy Guy narrowed his eyes as he tilted his head to the left. "Well duh. Why else are we here?"

The two races stood before the giant barrel, still debating whether or not to go. Suddenly, Petey Piranha came barreling in a Piranha Prowler he borrowed from King Boo, causing both Shy Guy and Wiggler to tumble into the barrel, screaming as they went flailing about, going through the thick orange leaves as they landed on the path, with Petey speeding off around the bend. Wiggler and Shy Guy groaned as they looked at each other, both of them fainting as they dropped their heads.


	22. Chapter 22

Princess Daisy and Baby Daisy were both in the Maple Treeway, looking at the bright orange leaves as they were walking on the branch leading up to the open cottage around the bend, with Daisy wearing her normal sports attire, a yellow shirt and orange shorts, while Baby Daisy was seen in her normal dress.

"Sure is nice to be here and feel the nice, gentle wind blowing our way, huh Baby Daisy?" Daisy asked her younger counterpart.

"**Baby Daisy!**" Baby Daisy exclaimed as she waved her arms frantically in the air.

Daisy laughed as she patted Baby Daisy on the head. "That's right! I feel like letting out some nice shouts, too!" She then stretched her arms as she squealed with joy. "**Hi I'm Daisy!**"

"**Baby-**" Baby Daisy then pooted, gasping as she placed her hands on her face, noticing. "Uh oh!"

Daisy giggled as she picked up Baby Daisy. "Looks like someone needs a diaper change!" Daisy exclaimed as she farted loudly too, her shorts feeling heavier. "And speaking of which, I need to change my underwear!"

Birdo and Wiggler both walked by, shaking their heads in disgust at Daisy as they headed down the branch, with Daisy and Baby Daisy both giggling in unison as they kept farting, making a mess in their undergarments.


	23. Chapter 23

Birdo looked at the giant tree standing proudly before the giant brown barrel, seeing the leaves falling off it as she was in her pink colored Wild Wing car, murmuing to herself. "Hmm... those leaves are falling faster than usual..."

Petey Piranha popped up from one of the orange leaf piles to the left, mumbling in grunts and growls as he pointed out the leaves situation to Birdo.

Birdo nodded her head as her eyes widened. "Oh, so that's was causing them to fall more frequently..." She shook her head as she glanced back at the tree. "Oh, those mushroomed youngsters..."

In the giant tree were Toad and Toadette, who were playing a game of chase with each other as they were jumping within the yellow, red, and orange colored leaves, causing them to fall as they ran about.


	24. Chapter 24

The green shelled Lakitu appeared over the finish line, signaling the start of the race as he stopped his counting in between 3 and 2, noticing that only Birdo, Toadette, and Dry Bowser were there, all riding on their standard bikes.

"What the? Where is everyone?" Lakitu gawked as he rubbed his glasses, not believing what he was seeing.

Birdo folded her arms as she looked up at the green shelled Lakitu. "Oh, it's just a private race today. Dry Bowser wants to prepare us for the 16 lap grand prix he's hosting several days for now."

"I wasn't told of this..." Lakitu pinpointed as he glanced at Dry Bowser.

Dry Bowser smirked as he folded his skeletal arms, shrugging. "Hey, I apologize. After all, you can't have everything go your way."

"Can we start, please! I wanna race already!" Toadette interrupted as she bounced on her bike, which was smaller than Birdo's and much smaller than Dry Bowser's. "Besides, I gotta tinkle!"

Birdo sighed as he wagged her right index finger at Toadette. "Too much information, Toadette..."

Toadette giggled in response as Dry Bowser rolled his eyes, with the green shelled Lakitu shrugging as he started the race, the three racers all zipping around the orange and yellow bend as they headed to the giant brown barrel, blasting off high into the sky.


	25. Chapter 25

"Is it me, or is everyone larger suddenly?" Toadette asked Birdo as they drove in their own pink colored standard karts on top of the tree, passing by the two Wigglers as everyone except them had a Mega Mushroom used on them, being bigger.

Birdo shook her head as she sighed. "It must be that stupid infinite Mega Mushroom hack. After Dry Bowser discovered them, Wario leaked them to just about everyone."

"How come I wasn't told this?" Toadette remarked as she angrily puffed up her cheeks, the two zipping on the branch.

Birdo shrugged as she opened her eyes again. "You must have not been there. But don't worry, after this race, I'll be sure to tell you."

"I hope so," Toadette piped as she and Birdo got squished by a giant King Boo, who was riding the Phantom bike. "It's not fair if everyone cheats but you..."


	26. Chapter 26

"Look at all these leaves!" Shy Guy exclaimed as he bounced in his Barrel Train kart. "I just want to go and smother my face in them!"

Toadette drifted by in her Mini Beast vehicle, eying Shy Guy oddly. "Do you mean your mask, or your actual face hidden by your mask?" She asked.

Shy Guy glared at Toadette, shaking his head at her. "Don't you mind me, mushroom girl! I'm just rambling to myself!" He admitted.

Toadette shrugged as she continued driving on, with Shy Guy admiring the piles of different colored leaves on the branch leading upward. Wiggler and Birdo, both riding their regular standard karts, noticed Shy Guy being eccentric over the leaf piles, turning to each other and shrugging as they kept zooming onward.


	27. Chapter 27

The two giant, yellow colored Wigglers continued minding their own business as they happily walked in circles on the top of the tree. Suddenly, a giant Rosalina in the Offroader squished the two giant Wigglers, breaking through the cottage leading to the branch. The two Wigglers popped back to normal, growling as they got angry, turning red as they proceeded to chase the Rosalina player, who was shrunk back to normal. The Rosalina player turned around, gasping as she tried losing the two angry Wigglers, but the fuming caterpillars were quicker than they looked, squashing the Rosalina player as she screamed in pain.

Toadette gasped in horror as she covered her mouth with both of her hands, unable to comment on the situation as the playable Wiggler patted Toadette on the back with both of her right arms.

"And that's why," Wiggler pinpointed to Toadette, wagging her top left index finger. "You don't mess with Wigglers. We don't like being pestered. We sure don't nope nope nope."


	28. Chapter 28

Wiggler was watching the lighter toned, yellow colored Wiggler parade marching down the dirt paved road leading up to the giant brown barrel that blasted anyone and anything to the giant tree, with the parade continuing on as different, darker toned yellow colored Wigglers were watching on both sides of the course, cheering on the parade. The only two characters there that were not Wigglers were Toadette and Birdo, who had accompanied Wiggler to watch the parade.

"Man, all these Wigglers... today must be a special day!" Toadette exclaimed gleefully as she munched on yellow cotton candy.

Wiggler wrapped her lower right arm around Toadette, pointing at the parade with her top right hand. "That's because it's St. Wigglers Day! We all celebrate with a great parade marching proudly down the forest!"

Birdo nodded her head as she was sipping some apple cider. "Well, it certainly is a good day for a parade, I'd say! Nice cool weather, with no chances of rain or gust!"

Wiggler laughed as she nodded her head in response to Birdo. "Yeah! It's just a great day to be celebrating a great day!" She then waved to the parade with both of her left arms as she called out to them, her cheering being amongst the many other Wigglers.


	29. Chapter 29

The Maple Treeway was having its first snowfall of the year as the Wigglers on top of the giant tree went into hiding, hiding within the dark orange leaves as they huddled near each other. Wiggler shivered as she had warm pink mittens on all of her hands, with Toadette also wearing yellow mittens as the two were walking on top of the tree, shocked to not see the two giant Wigglers there.

"Gosh, has it ever snowed here?" Toadette asked Wiggler as she looked up at her to the left. "I don't recall seeing any snow when we had all those races."

Wiggler patted Toadette on the head with her lower right hand. "Oh, we close off the Maple Treeway when a storm approaches. That's why it's a shock to see any snow or rain here." She then folded both her lower and upper arms as she closed her eyes, nodding her head. "Not to mention, it would cause more wreckage if anyone were to race here while it rained or snowed."

Toadette placed her hands behind her back as she shook her head. "That's a pretty good point!" She replied in an innocent tone as she blinked in agreement.


	30. Chapter 30

Maple syrup was pouring all over the Maple Treeway as Kamek was summoning giant bottles of maple syrup to populate the clear blue sky, causing the sticky maple substance to fall all over the orange colored track. The random Mii racers noticed as they all got stuck in their regular karts, their light blue gliders collapsing as they fell into the clear river below. Wiggler and Birdo watched from the top of the giant brown barrel, shaking their heads in disgust.

"Ugh! What a jerk that Magikoopa is!" Wiggler exclaimed as he shook her upper arms while she had her lower arms crossed. "Someone should really go up there and give him what for?"

Birdo cracked her fists as she lowered her eyes. "Don't mind if I do..." She then spat out a pink spotted Birdo egg, aiming it at Kamek and tossing it at him. Kamek screamed as he fell into the water, splashing about and calling for help, as Birdo and Wiggler gave each other a high five, with Birdo spitting out more of her special Birdo eggs and tossing them at Kamek, forcing him to drown.


	31. Chapter 31

Wiggler and Toadette watched as the orange colored leaves continued falling down from the maple oak trees at the starting line in the forested race course, with several red colored Shy Guy zipping by all in their B Dashers as they headed towards the giant, brown colored barrel.

"Hey Wiggler, how come leaves fall?" Toadette asked as she had both of her hands on her face.

Wiggler had her front upper arms crossed as she had her lower arms on her hips. "Well, Toadette, when trees want to grow new leaves, they have to part with the old leaves. It's a way of life."

"Really?" Toadette gasped as her eyes widened, getting excited as she bopped up and down. "Golly, that sounds so cool!"

Wiggler chuckled as she patted Toadette on the head with her right upper hand. "Well, that's why they call it fall." Both she and Toadette had a laugh as they continued looking at the falling leaves.


	32. Chapter 32

There were a lot of angry red colored Shy Guys and red shelled Lakitus arguing amongst each other as they were blocking the way towards the giant brown cannon, with all of them having a fit as they were convinced of each side cheating. Toad and Koopa both sighed as they glanced at each other, shaking their heads as they were in their standard karts with yellow pipeframes.

"Another day on wifi in Mario Kart 7..." Toad grumbled as he rolled his eyes, folding his arms together.

Koopa wrapped his arms around the back of his head as he glanced up at the blue sky slowly turning into a sunset. "Hey Toad? Do you think the other racers from the Mario Kart Wii tournament who didn't make it have a special tournament set around the Mario Kart Wii courses that came back in 7?"

Toad scratched the top of his white mushroom cap, blinking. "Probably. Maybe that's the reason why I keep seeing Wiggler hanging out with Toadette and Birdo at the Coconut Mall." He shrugged as he closed his eyes. "Of course, it could just be me..."


	33. Chapter 33

Wiggler was collecting the maple syrup that was slowly pouring out of the maple oak trees just before the giant brown cannon, with the normally playable green shelled Koopa and red clothed Shy Guy helping the yellow colored humanoid caterpillar collecting as much syrup as possible.

"How much syrup is there here?" Koopa asked as he scooped the syrup up into one of the light brown honey jars.

Wiggler turned her head to Koopa as she headed to another maple oak tree. "Oh, there's a lot more, Koopa! You just have to be patient about it!"

"It's wearing my patience, all right..." Shy Guy muttered as he sighed, feeling like he was going to snooze in place as he got tire of watching the maple syrup slowly drip into his green colored jar.


	34. Chapter 34

Mario was running as fast as he could across the brown-colored forest of maple goodness. The sun's rays being blocked by the orange leaves of the tall standing maple trees, Mario panted as sweat poured down his head, frequently turning around and having to run faster as Waluigi is chasing him, albeit in a large, purple-colored Piranha Prowler vehicle. Mario attempted to grab several of the trees branches as he jumped as high as he could, but he feared as Waluigi only fired several bombs to prevent the red-capped plumber from doing so.

"Keep running, Mario! Or should I say, Maria!" Waluigi cackled as he put his foot on the peddle, zooming on forwards as he got next to Mario and rammed the plumber, watching him roll around towards the left as he approached. Mario collided into the tall maple tree, only to get smashed by the Piranha Prowler, which had enough force to knock down the tree. As Mario hung on screaming while feeling internal pain at the same time, several bugs got into his face.

Luckily for Mario, he was far used to this, so it didn't bother him. However, the Piranha Prowler made a sharp turn around the nearby ramp, which scrapped Mario's body on the hard wood. The splinters being visible, Mario withstood the pain as he hung onto Waluigi, screaming as the wing pressed against him from being blasted in the large blast cannon.

Landing on the woody path, Waluigi grabbed Mario and chucked him down the road, giving chase once more as he used mushrooms to catch up. Mario got on his two feet and ran as fast as he could, though he was constantly bumped into by Waluigi.


	35. Chapter 35

Wiggler murmured as she noticed the particular group of four different colored Piplup that were going about the Mushroom Kingdom, having noticed them before. Princess Daisy farted loudly in her normal yellow dress, letting out some gas after having Luigi's bean salad, approaching Wiggler as she wafted her sulfur like gas away from her butt with her right hand.

"What's up, Wiggler?" Daisy asked as she blinked, glancing to see what Wiggler was seeing, then turning back to Wiggler. "You spy a couple of water type penguin Pokemon?"

Wiggler pointed at the four multicolored Piplup with her lower right arm as she moved her upper hands at Daisy. "Well, all of them have these weird red colored vacuums on their backs. It's kind of unsettling." She then rubbed the back of her head with her upper left hand. "It's just that, well, I get this strange feeling that these Piplup are popping up everywhere, as if something tremendous has happened."

Daisy folded her arms as she nodded her let, letting out another gross toot. "Well, I guess you got a point." As she was about to pass gas again, she got sucked up into the green Piplup's Poltergust 5000, screaming as she was trying to get out.

Wiggler gasped, rushing to save Daisy as she got sucked in accidentally into the yellow Piplup's Poltergust 5000, who was frightened as to what Wiggler would do.

The main blue Piplup sighed as he shook his head, with the pink, flamboyant Piplup giggling joyfully as he sucked up several fallen, orange colored leaves into his own Poltergust 5000.


	36. Chapter 36

Wiggler murmured as she had her upper arms folded, looking up at the giant maple oak trees, her lower arms on her hips. "You know, I always wonder..."

Toadette blinked as she sipped some of her lemonade, turning her head to Wiggler. "What's up, Wiggy?"

Wiggler turned to Toadette, moving her lower arms about. "What do you think lives inside these trees besides my kind?"

Toadette rolled her right hand as she counted. "Well,there's squirrels, there's birds... and then there's spiders..." She trembled as she closed her eyes. "Eugh... I feel damp in my undies every time I think about it..."

Wiggler patted Toadette on the head with her left upper hand, trying to comfort her. "Well, if it's any conscious, spiders aren't so bad." She stated as she looked down at Toadette.


	37. Chapter 37

The Maple Treeway was populated with four red colored Shy Guys and four red shelled Lakitus, each of them ramming into each other as they were trying to dominate the face course, with the single lone green shelled Lakitu recording the racing going on. Wiggler and Birdo were carving pumpkins underneath the maple oak tree on the western side of the track as they watched the racing Shy Guys and Lakitus gliding across the wide gap between the two separated areas.

"You know, I wonder what they do with the bouncing net," Birdo commented as she glanced up at Wiggler.

Wiggler shrugged with her upper arms, still carving the pumpkin with her lower hands. "Oh, they just have it rolled up in the cabin closest to the starting line. We put it back up when the normal twelve player races occur."

Birdo shook her head as she blinked. "Well, they have to stimulate the economy here somehow..." She chuckled as she bobbed her head up and down.


	38. Chapter 38

Dry Bowser and Funky Kong were racing each other in the Maple Treeway, zipping around the branches as they tried to push each other off in their Flame Flyer vehicles. Wiggler was watching from the top of the yellow wooden cottage on top of the giant maple oak tree, watching the two heavyweights bouncing on the net.

"Hmmm... those two sure like bumping each other." Wiggler commented as she munched on some green colored jelly shrooms using her upper hands. "I wonder why all the heavyweights act like this..."

Suddenly, the Honey Queen Bee popped up right next to Wiggler, giggling as she buzzed about. "It's because pushing each other with our weights is fun!"

Wiggler glared at the Honey Queen as she pushed the Queen Bee off the cottage, watching her fall. She growled as she folded her lower arms together, shaking her head. "Oh, how I hate that bee..."


	39. Chapter 39

Wiggler watched as King Boo was scaring all of the younger Wigglers off the course, laughing as he zipped by on his Phantom bike, going around the wide bend as he ended up on top of the tree, the orange leaves being rode over by the bike. The two giant Wigglers casually walked along, only to be spooked by King Boo, who purposely turned giant as the giant Wigglers fell off the tree, landing in the river below. King Boo laughed heartily.

"Ha ha ha! These bugs are as easily frightened as Luigi!" King Boo exclaimed as he tabbed his ghostly stubby white hands together. "Maybe I should do a lot more scaring!"

As he laughed to himself, he was greeted in the face by several Birdo Eggs. King Boo screamed as he went off the net, landing in the river, with Birdo and Wiggler nodding at each other as they gave each other a high five.


	40. Chapter 40

Toadette murmured as she walked towards the finish line, heading backwards on the course as she looked around, thinking. "Hmm..."

Wiggler was sipping on some apple cider, turning to Toadette as she held her apple cider in her upper right hand, moving her lower arms about. "Hey Toadette. What's up?"

Toadette wrapped her arms around the back of her head as she stood on her tinkle toes. "There really should be a basketball course here. I'm kind of surprised that there isn't one."

Wiggler smiled as she wrapped her upper left arm around Toadette. "Well, if you really want to make it so, there's an unused piece of land just east of here..." She then shrugged with both of her arms. "I mean, we could use a little bit more entertainment here besides racing..."

"Basketball, huh?" The normal green shelled Lakitu stated as he was snoo_ping as_ usual, hovering over Wiggler and Toadette as he chuckled. "That gives me an idea..." He then flew away.


	41. Chapter 41

Petey Piranha was munching on the apples that fell off the maple oak trees in the Maple Treeway, being on the right side of the race course as the winds were blowing again, making the weather nice, but chilly. Birdo and Wiggler watched as Petey kept chucking red, ripe apples down his mouth.

"That plant really loves apples, huh?" Wiggler commented as she wrapped her upper arms around the back of her caterpillar shaped head, with her lower arms on her sides.

Birdo closed her eyes as she shook her head. "To be fair, Petey absolutely loves to eat anything. Thing is, his stomach has a hammer space that practically allows him to eat anything."

Wiggler's eyes widened with shock as she couldn't believe it. "Wait... is that really true, Birdo?"

Birdo opened her eyes as she nodded her head. "Believe me, it's as real as you and me." She then pointed at Petey, who spat out a blender and placed several apples in them, blending them all together to make an apple smoothie as he drunk that down, with Wiggler watching in awe.


	42. Chapter 42

Mario and Luigi looked at the giant bouncy net, not knowing what to do about it as it was littered with yellow banana peels and red fake item boxes.

"Mamma mia, look at all this crap!" Mario exclaimed as he moved his arms about, shaking his head. "How is anyone suppose to race on this thing?"

Luigi rubbed his chin with his right hand as he turned to Mario. "Well, we could simply remove it..."

"But that would take effort!" Mario shouted as he slapped Luigi. "Besides, the next race is for the Wii Grand Prix! How are the racers suppose to get down here if they can't glide?"

Luigi was about to comment, but he retracted as he nodded his head, understanding the plight. "Ahh... I understand now." He then kept thinking as he and Mario glanced back at the net.


	43. Chapter 43

Waddlewings flew all around the forest as they were gliding high into the clear sky, with Wiggler and Birdo watching from the top of the giant tree that the two giant yellow Wigglers were walking on. Wiggler had her upper arms wrapped around the back of her head, with Birdo's arms folded as they continued watching the flying squirrels glide about.

"They sure do like to glide around here." Wiggler commented as she blinked, turning her head towards the right to face Birdo. "You think they're friendly critters?"

Birdo nodded her head as she opened her eyes. "I'm willing to bet they are, Wiggs. These don't seem like the kind of creatures that would act like jerks." She then rubbed her chin with her right hand. "Now that I think of it, I saw some power ups on the branches that looked like acorns with eyes..."


	44. Chapter 44

Baby Daisy as going around the Maple Treeway on her yellow colored Quacker bike, squealing as she rode on top of the giant maple oak tree, zipping past the two giant Wigglers as she made her way onto the branch, zipping across it with no frights of the high heights as she performed a trick in the air, landing back on the branch as she went over the wooden bridge. Birdo and the adult Princess Daisy watched as Baby Daisy started to bounce on the net, the two exchanging glances with each other.

"You definitely were quite an energetic kid, huh Daisy?" Birdo asked as she sipped some apple cider.

Daisy giggled, wrapping her arms around the back of her head as she nodded, wearing her regular yellow dress. "Yep! My fun genes run in my family!" She then felt a rumble in her stomach, chuckling with embarrassment as she blushed, which in turn caused Birdo to roll her eyes. "But then again, so does my gas, amongst other things..."


	45. Chapter 45

The bridge underneath the leaves that led to the pathway that led to the giant, bouncy net was closed off, due to there being too many yellow banana peels and red colored fake item boxes. Several different Wigglers were there to investigate, all of them colored goldenrod, with the main Wiggler herself being an identifiable lighter tone, being true yellow.

"Hmm. This definitely is not good." One of the goldenrod Wigglers commented as he wrote in his light blue notepad with his upper right hand, holding it with his upper left hand.

The main Wiggler moved all of her arms in place as she shook her head. "Surely there's a way to fix this!" She exclaimed as she blinked.

Another nearby goldenrod Wiggler wrapped his upper right arm around the main Wiggler. "I'm sorry, miss. There's just too much debris here to have a simple fix."

As all of the Wigglers continued debating, they all got bowled over by a speeding Bullet Bill, which went over the bridge and towards the next. The Wigglers groaned in pain as they returned to where they were, only to get knocked to the side yet again by a lone Dry Bones using a star to catch up to the Bullet Bill, clearing some of the bridge off.


	46. Chapter 46

"You know, I have to ask," Keldeo spoke up to Genesect as they were walking under the giant orange leaves in the big tree after the jump off from the giant brown barrel. "Why are we here, of all places?"

Genesect scoffed as he smacked Keldeo across the back of the head. "Why do you think? We're here to get some maple syrup!"

"That's a good point." Keldeo remarked as he tilted his head back up. "But... don't you think that it's just odd for us to be here?"

Genesect ignored Keldeo as he was blasting the tree with his Techno Blast, with Keldeo sighing as he shook his head, closing his eyes.


	47. Chapter 47

Princess Daisy and Birdo were both in the Maple Treeway, both of the girls taking admiration in how pretty the autumn themed course was.

"You know, no matter how many times I come here, I always feel at home." Daisy stated, her arms wrapped around the back of her head.

Birdo nodded in agreement, her right hand on her hip as her left arm moved about. "Yeah, me too. The cool breeze is nice, the leaves are beautiful and colorful."

Daisy sighed as she lowered her eyes, looking up at the blue sky with the orange tint, noting all the falling leaves. "It reminds me when I would spend time with my dad, oh what fun times we had..." She then sniffled as she closed her eyes, tears forming as she began crying softly.

"Daisy, are you okay?" Birdo asked as she helped comfort Daisy, with Toadette walking by, confused as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head.

"Gosh, Daisy sure is sad about something! Maybe she didn't have enough maple syrup!" Toadette exclaimed innocently, being oblivious to the situation as Birdo rolled her eyes at Toadette.


	48. Chapter 48

Maple syrup was pouring down the maple trees as Wiggler and Shy Guy were watching the random Miis licking the trees, trying to get in all the syrup into their bodies. The two looked at each other as they murmured.

"Why are Miis so crazy for syrup?" Shy Guy asked, his arms folded.

Wiggler had her lower arms folded as her upper arms were wrapped around the back of her yellow head. "Everyone is crazy for maple syrup. Especially the one that comes from here."

"Yes, but _why_?" Shy Guy retorted as he shook his head. "Is there literally nothing else these guys can eat?"

Wiggler shrugged as the two sighed in unison, continuing to watch the Miis lick the syrup.


	49. Chapter 49

The Maple Treeway was getting a lot of attention as racers were literally pouring from every corner of the world, with completely random Miis taking the course to themselves as they came in all different shapes, sizes, and gender.

"Look at all these Miis!" The green shelled Lakitu exclaimed as he was recording the various races that was occurring. "It must be a special anniversary here, or something! I have never seen this many racers before!"

"You'll be surprised." His more annoying, higher pitched red shelled niece commented as she was munching on a burger she brought from the Coco Burger shop in the Coconut Mall. "People just love to pick Maple Treeway online all the time. It's one of the most picked tracks in regards to Mario Kart 7 tournaments."


	50. Chapter 50

Dry Bowser watched as Baby Daisy was trying to get out of the sticky maple syrup on the bottom of the maple oak tree, unsuccessful at pulling herself out. Toadette skipped over, placing her hands behind her back as she glanced at the struggling Baby Daisy, then at Dry Bowser.

"Gosh, DB, is Baby Daisy stuck?" Toadette asked as she blinked.

Dry Bowser nodded his skeletal head, his skeletal arms folded together as he continued watching. "Yeah. This baby butthead was too attached to the strong, sticky lure of maple syrup, and now she can't get out of this mess."

"Should we help her?" Toadette asked as she held her hands up to her face, with Dry Bowser shaking his head as Baby Daisy wailed, wanting some help, with Dry Bowser holding back Toadette, who felt the need to help out.

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"Maple Treeway? More like Maple Boreway! Because I'm bored out of my mind! Who wants to read fanfics based on boring locations, or any locations in general? Not me, that's for sure! I want a refund!"  
_


	51. Chapter 51

Princess Daisy and Koopa Troopa were in the Maple Treeway, their golf game from the various other racecourses still continuing as the two were determined to beat each other. The two were high on the giant maple oak tree, being on the wooden branch as they watched the two giant yellow Wigglers walking about on the orange leaves.

"Ooh, this looks tough!" Daisy commented as she smirked at Koopa, ribbing him. "For you, shorty!"

Koopa snarled at Daisy as he wagged his yellow, right index finger. "Don't get so cocky, butt head! It's a matter of patience."

"Look, just because my beautiful hair looks like a rear end doesn't mean you get to poke fun at me," Daisy snapped as she punched Koopa in the left arm.

Koopa rubbed his left arm with his right hand. "Would you prefer if I called you as fart factory?" He teased, winking with his right eye.

Daisy rolled her eyes as she shook her head, farting in Koopa's face as she held her golf club tightly. "Absolutely. Now let me show you how a fart factory does it!" She then swung her golf ball with a mighty swing, going right over the two Wigglers who stopped in the middle, with the ball landing just before the wooden cottage.

Koopa shook his head in disappointment. "That was a good swing, I'll admit." He then smiled as he raised his left hand. "But you have seen nothing yet." He then twirled around, smacking his golf ball with a sense of technique as it went just slightly above the giant Wigglers, landing on the wooden platform, ahead of Daisy's ball.

Daisy dropped her jaw in disbelief as she pooted loudly in shock, with Koopa chuckling as he walked over towards the wooden platform.


	52. Chapter 52

The autumn leaves were blowing as things were pleasantly cool. R.O.B., who was colored completely gray, was having a practice race around the course as Birdo and Wiggler were having apple cider together.

"Hmm. This tastes a bit..." Birdo commented as she looked at her cup. "Wooden. Just plain old wooden. Eck."

Wiggler eyed Birdo oddly, holding her cup with all of her hands as she shook her head. "Wooden? Well, what do you think? It came from a maple oak tree."

Birdo tilted her head to the right. "I know, but it just feels... a bit bland." She commented as she glanced back at the cup. "It's just... a flaky feeling. It needs to be smoother."

Wiggler shrugged as she shook her head, the two females watching R.O.B. go zipping through the starting line.


	53. Chapter 53

The Rhedosauruswas in the Maple Treeway, scaring away the giant Wigglers as he easily dwarfed them. The playable Wiggler folded both of her set of arms as she watched the Rhedosaurus knock down several maple oak trees.

"This enormous, reckless reptile is wrecking everything!" Wiggler exclaimed in annoyance as she moved her upper arms about. "Why is he so prone to attacking anything in sight?"

Toadette appeared next to Wiggler, still flying in the air by spinning her pink pigtails. "I don't know, but something must have made him really mad! He seems like he has a troubled past!"

Wiggler turned to Toadette as the Rhedosaurus continued his rampage. "Where did you come from? Were you following this giant behemoth?"

Toadette nodded as she held her hands together. "Yeah. I wish I could understand why he's acting like this..."

The Rhedosaurus roared, moving onward towards the western direction as the Maple Treeway was unrecognizable, with all of the maple oak trees toppled down and wrecked.


	54. Chapter 54

The Maple Treeway was back into business as races were occurring, with an intense race involving eight Miis finishing up as Wiggler and Shy Guy rolled onto the starting line in Bumble V karts, with Toadette and Birdo watching by the sides. The green shelled Lakitu signalling the go to signal, both racers zipped around the bend, heading towards the giant brown barrel as they blasted onto the giant maple oak tree.

"Gosh, they sure went faster than usual!" Toadette exclaimed as she moved her arms about in an excited manner. "Who do you think is going to win, Birdo?"

Birdo brushed the right side of her head as she blinked. "Well, I doubt don't Shy Guy's skills, but this is Wiggler's home field. She easily has the advantage."

They then looked at the television screen hung on the wooden cottage near them, to watch both Wiggler and Shy Guy zipping across the top of the tree, passing the two giant yellow Wigglers as Wiggler obtained the lead.


	55. Chapter 55

The orange leaves continued to fall as the Maple Treeway underwent its transition to the evening, with the orange and blue tinted sky fully replaced with a bright, yellow glow, the sun setting in the west. Toadette and Wiggler were both racing with each other, with no official races for Mario Kart Wii or Mario Kart 7 being held.

"Man, this place is bigger to race on when there's only two racers!" Toadette exclaimed as she went around the wide right bend, going underneath a wooden blue roof. "I like it!"

Wiggler nodded in agreement as she followed Toadette, going around the wide left bend on the branch as they approached the orange leafy top of a maple oak tree. "Yeah, it's so much more relaxing when it's like this! Just you and me, with no stress from other racers and items, or anything like that!"

They zipped past the two giant Wigglers as they raced on another branch towards the right bend, with the two Wigglers continuing to do nothing but move about, minding their own simply business.


	56. Chapter 56

The Maple Treeway was surprisingly more peaceful at night, as even the giant two yellow colored Wigglers on top of the tree have snoozed about. This allowed Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong to climb their way to the top, getting a good view of the entire forest.

"My, it's beautiful up here," Tiny admitted as she placed her hands on her face. "Diddy wasn't kidding when he said that this place was a great hangout."

"Yeah. I'm kind of disappointed that we didn't know about this place earlier," Dixie commented as she moved her arms about. "I definitely want to have a picnic here."

"Never mind a picnic. I want to have a summer home here!" Tiny exclaimed as she twirled about, only to accidentally fall off the tree and land in the river below.

Dixie sighed as she looked down, shaking her head. "Oh Tiny, when will you learn...?"


End file.
